Só você!
by mah.lenneth
Summary: Akihiko e Shinjiro! O que terá acontecido entre eles? Descubra nessa fic! YAOI/LEMON


Só você!

Era mais um dia normal, aulas, treino... Akihiko estava saindo da escola quando um grupo de garotas veio correndo em sua direção.

Meninas: Akihiko-senpai!! Você quer fazer compras com a gente?

Akihiko: Hoje eu não posso! Tenho umas coisas pra resolver!

Meninas: Ah, que pena!

Akihiko sai da escola e fica esperando o trem para o dormitório.

Akihiko: _Ai, essas meninas não tem mesmo o que fazer! Se elas soubessem do trabalho que dá lutar contra as Shadows não iam ficar falando essas coisas._

Chegando ao dormitório Mitsuru estava sentada no sofá como sempre, lendo um livro, Fuuka estava no computador, Junpei tinha ido visitar Chidori no hospital, Yukari e Ken estavam na mesa jantando, Minato e Aigis tinham ido passear com Konomaru e Shinjiro estava parado em um canto.

Ao olhar seu amigo, Akihiko teve uma sensação estranha. Algo não estava bem. No dia anterior eles tinham ido ao Tartarus combater algumas Shadows e na hora da luta Shinjiro não parecia muito bem. Akihiko estava cada vez mais preocupado.

Akihiko: Ei, Shinji!

Shinjiro: ...

Akihiko: Você sempre do mesmo jeito!

Shinjiro: Olha só quem fala!

Akihiko: Hum, Shinji, tem alguma coisa errada com você?

Shinjiro: Quê? Ah, me deixa em paz!

Shinjiro virou as costas e subiu para seu quarto. Akihiko sabia que alguma coisa estava errada, mas era mais fácil o Junpei e a Yukari se gostarem do que seu amigo falar se algo estava errado.

No dia seguinte Akihiko levantou cedo, mesmo sendo domingo, e bateu na porta do quarto de Shinjiro, mas ninguém atendeu.

Akihiko: _Ele deve ter saído!_

Akihiko desceu as escadas e encontrou Mitsuru e Fuuka na mesa do café.

Akihiko: Mitsuru, você viu onde o Shinji foi?

Mitsuru: Ele saiu, mas não disse aonde ia.

Akihiko: Ok! Vou atrás dele!

Mitsuru: Akihiko, você sabe que os exames estão chegando.

Junpei: Ah, Mitsuru-senpai, precisa falar isso logo de manhã?!

Fuuka: Eu também tenho que estudar, Junpei!

Junpei: Bom, estou indo ver a Chirori! Hehe! Até mais!

Akihiko: Também vou sair!

Akihiko sai do dormitório e vai atrás de Shinjiro. Procurou por ele em todos os lugares, na estação Iwatodai, no Templo, no shopping e nada. Já estava quase escurecendo quando ele desistiu e resolveu voltar ao dormitório.

Akihiko: Ah, estou cansado!

Aigis: Okaeri!(1)

Akihiko: Oi, Aigis! Cadê todo mundo?

Aigis: Eles saíram! Foram comprar algumas coisas para o fim de semana em Kyoto.

Akihiko: Tudo bem! Vou para o meu quarto!

Akihiko subiu as escadas, tentou mais uma vez bater na porta do quarto de Shinjiro, mas esse ainda não tinha chegado.

Akihiko: Ah, onde ele poderia estar?

Akihiko lembrou de Shinjiro falando alguma coisa sobre uns remédios quando ele foi visitar Chidori junto com este.

Ele entrou no quarto de Shinjiro e abriu a gaveta da escrivaninha.

Lá, havia um tipo de remédio que parecia diferente dos normais. Ele esperaria no quarto de Shinjiro até ele voltar.

Mais tarde, quase meia-noite, a porta se abriu e Shinjiro entrou no quarto. Akihiko estava sentado na cama esperando por ele, com o remédio nas mãos.

Shinjiro: O que você está fazendo aqui?

Akihiko: Shinji, o que é isso?

Shinjiro: Quem disse que era pra você entrar e mexer nas minhas coisas?

Akihiko: Mas, Shinji... você devia ter me falado. Esse é o mesmo remédio que a Chidori...

Shinjiro: Saia daqui!

Akihiko foi expulso do quarto pelo amigo e voltou para o seu. Não conseguiu dormir direito e no dia seguinte, depois das aulas, foi conversar com Mitsuru no telhado da escola.

Mitsuru: O que queria falar comigo, Akihiko?

Akihiko: Bom, a viagem para Kyoto está chegando e eu não vou mais poder ir.

Mitsuru: É por causa do Shinji, não é?

Akihiko: ...

Mitsuru: Se esse é o caso, eu já conversei com o Ikutsuki e ele permitiu que o Shinji fosse.

Akihiko: Nem sei como agradecer, Mitsuru!

Mitsuru: Deixa isso pra depois!

Akihiko: Obrigado!!

Akihiko sai da escola, pega o trem e volta ao dormitório. Chegando lá, todos estavam em seus quartos, separando as coisas para a viagem.

Ele bateu na porta do quarto de Shinjiro e para surpresa de akihiko, ele a abriu.

Akihiko: Shinji...

Shinjiro: Que foi?

Akihiko: Comece a arrumar suas malas! Você vai com a gente para Kyoto!

Shinjiro: O quê?

Akihiko: É uma ordem do Ikutsuki!

Shinjiro: ...

Akihiko voltou para seu quarto e deitou na cama. Não queria ter mentido para Shinji, mas só assim ele o faria ir.

Passado alguns dias de aula finalmente chegou o feriado e a viagem para Kyoto. Akihiko e todo o grupo do SEES pegaram o trem na estação e a viagem começou.

Minato foi sentado junto com Junpei, Yukari com Fuuka, Mitsuru com Ken e Aigis, e Akihiko com Shinjiro.

Para os dois, o desconforto naquela hora de viagem não poderia ser maior. Os dois não se falaram e nem se olharam a viagem toda.

Akihiko estava muito preocupado e começava a ficar chateado.

Chegaram à Kyoto! As paisagens maravilhosas que misturavam o antigo e o novo, o sol de outono batendo nas árvores vermelhas e amarelas com as folhas ao vento caindo.

Foram direto para o hotel e Yukari já anunciou que faria um tour pela cidade para o pessoal que quisesse, sendo que ela já havia morado lá quando era criança.

Todos se ajeitaram em seus quarto e foram com Yukari para uma volta em Kyoto.

Realmente a cidade era linda. Seus prédios antigos, templos, a comida era muito boa e tinha várias coisas para se ver e fazer.

De noite, eles voltaram para o hotel e jantaram as comidas típicas de Kyoto como kaiseki(2).

Junpei: Ei, nesse hotel tem umas fontes termais! Vamos, vamos, vamos!

Yukari: Ai, Stupei!

Junpei: Você está com vergonha, Yuka-tan?

Yukari: E-eu não!! Vamos então, Fuuka, Aigis!

Junpei: Hehe! Essa é uma boa oportunidade!

Mitsuru: Boa oportunidade pra quê, Iori?

Junpei: Na-nada não, não é, Minato?

Mitsuru: A fonte das mulheres é do lado oposto!

Junpei: Ah, Mitsuru-senpai, não estraga tudo!

Mitsuru: Esse Junpei, viu!

Todos se levantam da mesa e vão para seus quartos se trocarem para irem nas fontes.

Akihiko coloca seu yukata e sai para ir junto dos meninos. No corredor encontra Shinjiro vestindo seu yukata cinza e seu coração bate um pouco mais forte.

O que estaria acontecendo? Akihiko sentia uma forte amizade pelo amigo desde quando eram crianças, mas desde quando ele apareceu de novo e se juntou ao SEES seu coração parecia que parava por um momento e batia cada vez mais forte quando se aproximavam.

Akihiko sabia que o amigo não gostava muito de romances e coisas do tipo, simplesmente não fazia seu estilo, e até achava que as mulheres só atrapalhavam tudo.

Akihiko: Vamos, Shinji?! _sorri_

Shinjiro: Humpf!

Entraram na fonte junto com Junpei, Minato e Ken. Junpei, como sempre, queria dar um jeito de espionar as meninas. Akihiko não estava interessado dessa vez, ele queria conversar com o amigo enquanto estavam um pouco relaxados.

Akihiko: Shinji...

Shinjiro olhou para Akhiko, sabia o que este iria perguntar.

Shinjiro: Você não vai me deixar em paz, não é?

Akihiko: Não! Até você me explicar pra que é aquele remédio.

Shinjiro: ...

Akihiko: Shinji...

Akihiko sabia que iria levar um tempo até convencer Shinjiro a falar, mas ele não ia desistir tão fácil.

No outro dia, Yukari os levou mais uma vez para conhecer Kyoto, almoçaram, foram visitar os templos, foi muito divertido.

Akihiko tinha percebido que Shinjiro quase não falava, esse era seu jeito mesmo, e respeitava o amigo. Mas hoje ele iria fazer Shinjiro falar.

Quando voltaram ao hotel já era noite e todos foram para seus quartos descansar. Akihiko bateu na porta do quarto de Shinjiro e, este quando abriu, não falou nada, apenas o olhou e Akihiko entrou.

Akihiko: Shinji, você sabe por que estou aqui!

Shinjiro: Sei?

Akihiko: Shinji, pra que é esse remédio?

Shinjiro: Por que você insiste tanto?

Akihiko: Porque eu estou preocupado com você!

Shinjiro teve um choque ao ouvir que Akihiko estava preocupado. Não esperava que o amigo falasse isso, pensou que ele iria se irritar e deixar como estava.

Shinjiro: Você está preocupado comigo, Aki?

Akihiko: Claro! Você é meu melhor amigo. Nos conhecemos ainda criança e sempre quero ficar ao seu lado, te ajudar no que puder.

Shinjiro: Então, você quer estar ao meu lado?

Akihiko: Sim! _vermelho_

Shinjiro se aproximou de Akihiko fazendo esse ficar ainda mais vermelho. O yukata fazia o corpo de Akihiko ficar tão lindo, mostrando a pele pálida.

Shinjiro sorriu só uma vez, encostou Akihiko na parede do quarto e deu um beijo desajeitado em seu amigo. Akihiko ficou espantado, mas retribuiu o beijo.

Shinjiro jogou Akihiko na cama e este com maior espanto ainda tentou falar alguma coisa, mas Shinjiro lhe deu outro beijo, dessa vez mais intenso, mais quente.

Akihiko: Shinji...

Shinjiro chegou mais perto do rosto de Akihiko, sentindo sua respiração. Mais um beijo aconteceu e os dois começaram a trocar carícias.

Akihiko se sentia muito seguro quando estava com Shinji, mas agora estava se sentindo um pouco nervoso. Seu corpo estava trêmulo, estava suando frio, e os beijos de Shinji se intensificavam cada vez.

O desejo só aumentava.

Shinjiro abriu um pouco o yukata de Akihiko mostrando seu peito nu, pálido. Este o beijou nos lábios mais uma vez, depois seu pescoço e por fim seu peito nu. Com seus lábios, Shinjiro lambia o mamilo de Akihiko dando mordidinhas de vez em quando e com a outra mão passava no outro mamilo.

Akihiko dava pequenos gemidos de prazer. Nunca tinha sentido isso antes em sua vida, estava sendo maravilhoso.

Shinjirou foi descendo pelo abdômen beijando levemente, passando a língua por todo aquele corpo. Akihiko reagia a cada beijo suave. Ele desamarrou o obi e tirou o yukata de Akihiko dando um leve sorriso e o beijou de uma maneira mais intensa, sedutora, querendo todo aquele corpo só pra ele.

Akihiko estava entregue às carícias de Shinjiro e queria mais, sentiu um calor vindo de seu baixo ventre, e deu um beijo desesperado em Shinjiro. Este passou a mão pelo membro de Akihiko levemente, e por cima da cueca podia sentir a ereção dele e também sua própria incomodando entre as pernas.

Shinjiro tirou a cueca de Akihiko e sorriu.

Akihiko: Shinji... o que...

Shinjiro: Aki, eu quero você!

Akihiko sentiu um arrepio percorrer todo seu corpo. Shinjirou se abaixou, mordiscou a coxa de Akihiko, sentindo seu próprio membro latejar. Em seguida passou a língua pela ponta e por toda a extensão do membro de Akihiko fazendo este gemer alto. Colocou a boca por inteiro no membro já muito duro de Akihiko fazendo movimentos com a língua.

Akihiko: Ahh... ahh... Shinji...

Akihiko mal acreditava no que estava acontecendo. Ele estava ali mesmo com Shinji, numa cama de hotel, em um lugar lindo?

Akihiko: Ahh, espere, Shinji... ahhh...

Shinjiro: Esperar o quê?

Akihiko: Nnh... não...

Shinjiro foi lambendo e chupando cada vez mais rápido. Quando percebeu que Akihiko estava perto do clímax ele parou. Akihiko o olhou suado, seu corpo tremendo e pedindo mais. Shinjiro tirou seu yukata e deitou por cima de Akihiko lhe dando um beijo quente. Ele desceu a mão pelo corpo de Akihiko apertando suas nádegas.

Shinjiro: Seu corpo está tão macio depois desse banho de fonte natural, Aki! Eu querovocê todo pra mim agora.

Akihiko: Então, vem!

Shinjiro não agüentou em ouvir aquele pedido sensual de Akihiko e logo enfiou seu membro pela abertura deste. Shinjiro ia um pouco devagar, não queria machucar Akihiko, mas este gemia cada vez mais alto, mais de prazer do que de dor e Shinjiro foi mais fundo enfiando todo seu membro e Akihiko gemeu mais alto ainda.

Movimentando o quadril para frente e para trás, Shinjiro pegou o membro de Akihiko o estimulando.

Akihiko: Ahhhh...

Shinjiro: Você gosta disso, não é?

Shinjiro fez o quadril de Akihiko acompanhar o dele, seguindo as estocadas cada vez mais rápidas e fortes. Akihiko gemia cada vez mais.

Akihiko: Ahh, Shinji... nnhh...

Shinjiro: Ahh, Aki, você é tão bom... ahhh...

Shinjiro não conseguia parar com as estocadas, estavam perto do clímax.

Akihiko: Shinji, não... eu não vou agüentar... ahhhhhhh!!

Shinjiro: Ahhhh...

Os dois chegaram ao clímax ao mesmo tempo. O líquido se espalhou pela mão de Shinjiro e este caiu em cima de Akihiko exausto. Eles respiravam depressa, cansados. Era difícil acreditar que aquilo tinha acontecido.

Akihiko só queria ficar ali pra sempre junto com seu melhor amigo.

Akihiko: Shinji... você não vai mesmo me falar...

Shinjiro: Hum... está bem então. Como fiquei muito tempo sem usar meu Persona acontece um tipo de reação e o poder do Persona acaba que tentando te matar, mais ou menos isso.

Akihiko: Então o que vai acontecer?

Shinjiro: Eu não sei também! Mas não vou mais tomar esses remédios já que comecei a usar o poder de novo.

Akihiko sorriu e os dois adormeceram um nos braços do outro.

Na manhã seguinte...

Junpei: Ei, Akihiko-senpai!! Onde você estava noite passada? Nós de procuramos no hotel todo pra jogar baralho.

Akihiko: Ah, eu... eu estava resolvendo uma coisa com o Shinji. _meio sem graça_

Junpei: Ah, ok então!

Mitsuru: Resolvendo uma coisa, é?

Akihiko: Hehe! Sim! ^^'

Yukari: Então hoje vocês podem fazer o que quiserem já que vimos todos os pontos turísticos de Kyoto. Eu vou fazer compras com a Fuuka e a Aigis. Até mais!

Com isso Yukari, Fuuka e Aigis deixaram o hotel. Minato, Ken e Junpei saíram também, e Mitsuru foi dar uma volta pela cidade.

Akihiko: Eu vou tomar um banho na fonte. Você vem, Shinji?

Shinjiro: Sim, não tenho nada pra fazer!

Os dois seguiram para a fonte termal e ficaram sentados relaxando.

Akihiko olhou para Shinji e este retribuiu o olhar deixando Akihiko vermelho e sem-graça.

Shinjiro: O que foi? Você quer de novo?

Akihiko: E-eu não... não... aqui...

Shinjiro se aproximou e lhe deu um beijo suave e quente.

FIM

Em _itálico_ - pensamento/ação

(1) – Bem-vindo!

(2) - Um tipo de sopa de Kyoto

Gente, essa é minha 2ª fic. Eu adoro demais o jogo de Persona 3 e resolvi criar essa fic. Espero que gostem!! =D


End file.
